A Womans Charm
by TheJonesStories
Summary: "Just tell him he cant drink the soda and Sophia will handle the rest" Nessie says with an eye roll. Sophia and Paul have never seen eye to eye, Paul gets under Sophia's skin like no one else and Sophia knows he'll never pass up a challenge. When the two find themselves at the ultimate duel poor Seth has to pay the consequences. *UPDATED*


I got this one from a dream. Enjoy

(Seth's p.o.v)

It was mid afternoon, the sun was shining. A very remarkable thing for the citizens of Forks. The dreary town was usually bombarded by rain well into summer so the good weather was well appreciated. Well, mostly... as the younger males, Collin and Brady we continuously glancing at the sky like it would start raining any second. I smile and force myself not to do the same thing, days like this were rare so I wasn't going to question the rare blessing.

The guys and I were currently setting up for the big party the girls were throwing for Leah and Daphne's engagement, Paul was sent with Sophia and kadi to the store for last minute items. Looking at my watch I was now doubting if that was the best idea, they were over 20 minutes late. I had disagreed with the actions in the first place because Paul had a way of getting under Sophia's skin and he knew this with a passion but was over ruled as Sophia had briefed me of the party plans and there for was the only one 'qualified' so set up while she was gone. I think it had more to do with the fact that Kadi was involuntarily dragged to the car and if she couldn't have her imprint than Sophia had to suffer as well. While Sophia relented of course and shooed me away with a smile and a small 'she's right' before getting in the car with Sam's second in command. Whether she was talking about me being the most qualified or Kadi suffering was still unclear but I knew i'd regret it as I glanced at my phone for the fifth time in the last two minutes and fought with myself about calling them, I had a list on both side but with a look from Jacob and the ever present knowledge that I couldn't do much so I slipped it into my pocket and grabbed a few plates. After what felt like an eternity I sighed loudly when I finally heard Paul's truck pull up. The tension was back the moment I heard it. Sophia's angry voice echoing through the glass, it was muffled but rang clearly through the yard when three sets of doors opened and slammed shut. My imprint was pissed, that much was certain. I felt Jacob's presence, tightening his Alpha control over my wolf and forcing me to calm down. The wolf reacts over our will when our imprints are threatened, whether that's physically or emotionally its triggered and each alpha has had to step up once or twice for a wolf. Sam tightened that rule after the disaster with Bella, when Paul lost control over their fight.

"yes it would" Sophia growls "Kadi's all but proven that point."

The gate swung open and the three disruptive beings of peace barge into the yard, Kadi faster than the rest as she slams the begs on the counter and walks over to Collin, swinging her arm around her younger imprint and inhaling his scent. The young male almost fell, his knees buckling under the rush of hormones both he and Kadi were giving off. I knew from the smell and the simple look on his features that he was dying for Kadi to take him upstairs and play with him. Anything to calm down the raging anger the darker brunette was giving off. Collin had been at the mercy of those talented fingers many nights, a surprising pleasure we get to witness as the young wolf still had little control over his raging thoughts and would often broadcast the previous night over the mind link. I wasn't one for bondage, dabbling a little on it with Sophia but even from his memories the sheer pleasure portrayed in the memories was enough to buckle your knees. So much so that Jacob has pulled him from the night shift, the vampires seem to be more active then, and placed him under his capable eye or Leah's as my sister was far better at controlling her thoughts and was teaching the young wolf. It would be far easier if we just told him.

The young boy, barely fifteen has no idea he's doing this and given the fact that Kadi has little shame in her actions... the pack says nothing. Jacob was furious when it first happened. Kadi had taken Collin away for over a month, disappearing up into their mountain hide-out to lay claim over him. He could hardly walk after that, even with the healing abilities. They almost had it out in the middle of the pack. Jacob furious about the fact that Kadi, a nineteen year old warrior took a thirteen year old, what made it worse, was Kadi had all but twisted his mind and given the choice, Collin would always chose his imprint over his Alpha but thanks to Sophia and Daphne we sorted things out.

"Oh please," Paul snorts taking in the scene with a generous amount of humor "That's not the imprint Sophia that's Stockholm Syndrome."

I had to admit that he did have a point. In thirty seconds it took them to get into the yard Kadi had reduced the pup to hormonal mess. She'd pinned the younger wolf up against the wall, her fingers running over his prominent erection, her other hand was tilting his neck up as her lips attacked his neck. Upon Paul's rude comment, while it was partly true Paul wasn't any different and i knew everyone could feel the pain in his chest at that. Kadi felt it too as she spin around in an instant, a blade materializing out of thin air as she went to swing it in his direction in speeds that would make a vampire jealous. Everything happened so fast, in a blink of an eye. Paul should have been dead, the attack was perfect, a deadly and untraceable knife to the eye but when the dust cleared Paul was standing behind Sophia on the ground and Kadi was half way across the yard. When my frazzled brain finally caught up i blinked slowly.

This deadly attack was stopped as a second object appeared, blocking Kadi's hunting knife a cementer from Paul's eye. It was Sophia. She'd dropped the bags and moved to counter the attack, both Paul and Kadi were surprised about this as usually Daphne had to intervene in fights and using the confusion Sophia swung her other hand hitting Kadi's chest with her palm and pushed the older female back. Her feet slid across the yard but she stayed on her feet, and when the dust settled Kadi swung her weapon once more, bringing it in front of her as she waited for Sophia to make a move. The house stood still as we waited to see if a fight among the gods bounty hunters would commence. After what felt like an eternity, Sophia speaks.

"Paul." the older man's head snaps up to my imprints back "You may pick fights with me all you want but you may **_never_** pick on Kadi's imprint, I don't give a rat ass if your second in command. That was rude, and uncalled for. Now, get up off your ass and apologize or _**so help me** **gods**_ , I will **_let_** Kadi have her way with you."

Her tone wasn't rude or angry, but it was one that even I hadn't heard before and it sent a shiver down my spine. It was like the air had come alive, crackling with electricity. Even Paul felt it as Paul scrambles up on shaking feet, the retaliation of what could have happened weighing on his mind like never before. If he thought vampires were intense the bounty hunters of the Greek gods was nothing you could imagine. The weapons in Sophia's and Kadi's hands were crackling with power, the golden waves of their power jumping down the objects of choice, a hunting knife for Kadi and a pair of eskrima sticks for Sophia, the weapons themselves all but begging their owners to mutate them into their full potential.

"I'm sorry." Paul mumbles honestly, his head down "that was mean and I shouldn't have said it. Can you forgive me Collin?"

The younger boy had stood, walking over to Kadi and at the little nod of his head Kadi's anger softens. The knife is lowered and vanishes a moment after, her hands slid around his waist as Jacob and Sam stood by the doorway ready to jump in if needed. Sophia's weapons are next, vanishing into the air as the sky calms down. I'd failed to notice that the clouds had grown dark and heavy and the slight rumble of thunder. As if the gods were unhappy or tense about the scene they'd just witnessed. Sophia's head lifted to the sky as well and watched the clouds disperse and the light blue come back once more. Her eyes fell on Kadi next, calmer than before but watchful encase the brunette started something again. Thankfully she didn't, content on comforting her young imprint. Smiling a soft smile as he enthusiastically counted out the cups they'd need with Brady, her hands stretched out as she balanced the large piles with no effort.

I guess being trained by the gods did that. Now that I think about it, they were all like that. All the girls had this easy aura to them, effortless beauty, balance and strength. The ability to use anything as a weapon and trained to the teeth for any situation. It would be terrifying if it wasn't so interesting, well that and the fact that they'd never hurt us. I've only seen the girl get mad a few times but even from a distance I knew I'd never want to face them in a fight. As if Kadi could read my thoughts her eyes locked with mine and the smile she sent in my direction. Her smile was soft but her eyes were down right sinister, it sent a chill down my spine but Sophia's warm hand was on my bicep a moment after and a quick glare from her had a smirk leaving Kadi's lips but, thankfully, she stopped teasing me.

"So, you might kill me for asking, but what were you and Paul arguing about?"

Sophia pauses, looking at me in shock before a small smile slid on her face. My face was frozen, a soft face as i wasn't sure how she'd take the question. Clearly it was all but forgotten about in the middle of the fight. And just like that my heart races, in an instant the powerful warrior, trained by the gods themselves was gone and i looked into the soft eyes of my imprint. Her smile grows as she places a hand on my cheek.

"It was stupid." she chuckles "but it may be true as well, I'm not sure."

Sophia places the plates on the table and smooths out the table cover as if she was embarrassed about the topic.

This was truly a rare sight.

"that's because it's not possible." Paul chuckles.

It was like nothing ever happened, the cocky smile was back on Paul's face. the cocky demeanor was back as he leans up against the bench.

"You don't know that." Sophia fires back, a smile on her face.

"I think I do."

"You just said Collin falls for that, in a choice between Kadi and Jacob, Kadi would always win."

"Yeah, because no Alpha will be stupid enough to make a command like that, that's like being an accomplice in murder Sophia."

"Well exactly." Sophia states, turning to look at him "no one knows what would happen, so you can't say it wouldn't work."

"Yeah but you can't say it would." Paul laughs

"Because its never been tried!"

"Who's going to try it Sophia?!" Paul yells, his voice not angry but frustrated with the lack of compliance sent his way "No matter what happens someone would get hurt!"

The pack stood there quietly, watching the scene fold out. I knew Paul wanted some back up but neither side could jump in as no one had yet to say what the problem was. Kadi knew but the brunette had yet to open her mouth as she teased Collin, her hands down his pants and her mind only half paying attention to the fight. I knew if it wasn't for the party Kadi would have been gone long ago, bringing him down to her room for some fun. As it was, Kadi had had enough.


End file.
